finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy XIV characters
The following is a list of characters that appear in ''Final Fantasy XIV'', A Realm Reborn, Heavensward, and Stormblood. Playable Character As an MMORPG, characters are created and controlled by the individual adventurers. Every character is uniquely named on each world (server). Hero End of an Era.png|'The Adventurer' Important Non-player Characters Scions of the Seventh Dawn Alpinaud & Alisaie NPC Render.jpg|'Alphinaud and Alisaie Leveilleur' Y'shtola NPC Render 2.jpg|'Y'shtola Rhul' Thancred NPC Render 2.jpg|'Thancred Waters' FFXIV Lyse.png|'Lyse Hext' FFXIV_Krile.png|'Krile Mayer Baldesion' Urianger NPC Render.jpg|'Urianger Augurelt' Minfilia NPC Render.jpg|'Minfilia Warde' Louisoix NPC Render.jpg|'Louisoix Leveilleur' Papalymo NPC Render 2.jpg|'Papalymo Totolymo' Yda NPC Render 2.jpg|'Yda Hext' FFXIV ARR Tataru.png|'Tataru Taru' FFXIV_Arenvald_4_1.png|'Arenvald Lentinus' F'lhaminn FFXIVARR.jpg|'F'lhaminn Qesh' Unukalhai.png|'Unukalhai' Moenbryda.png|'Moenbryda Wilfsunnwyn' Eorzean Alliance Aymeric.png|'Lord Commander Aymeric de Borel of Ishgard' 14b-kan e senna.jpg|'Elder Seedseer Kan-E-Senna of the Order of the Twin Adder' 14b-merlwyb bloefhiswyn.jpg|'Chief Admiral Merlwyb Bloefhiswyn of The Maelstrom' 14b-raubahn aldynn.jpg|'Flame General Raubahn Aldynn of the Immortal Flames' Nanamo Ul Namo.jpg|'Sultana Nanamo Ul Namo of Ul'dah' Garlond Ironworks CidHeavensward.jpg|'Cid nan Garlond' Biggs & Wedge Garlean Empire.jpg|'Biggs and Wedge' Jessie XIV.png|'Jessie Jaye' FFXIV_Alpha_Render_03.png|'Alpha' Garlean Empire Ffxiv-solus-zos-galvus.png|'Solus zos Galvus' Varis Zos Galvus.png|'Varis zos Galvus' FFXIV Zenos yae Galvus.png|'Zenos yae Galvus' GaiusVanBaelsar.jpg|'Gaius van Baelsar' NaelVanDarnus.png|'Nael van Darnus' FFXIV Regula Airship.png|'Regula van Hydrus' FFXIV_Gabranth.png|'Noah van Gabranth' Nero Tol Scaeva.jpg|'Nero tol Scaeva' FFXIV_Asahi_sas_Brutus.png|'Asahi sas Brutus' Livia sas Junius.jpg|'Livia sas Junius' Rhitahtyn sas Arvina.jpg|'Rhitahtyn sas Arvina' FFXIV_Maxima.png|'Maxima quo Priscus' FFXIV_Grynewaht_1.png|'Grynewaht pyr Arvina' FFXIV Fordola.png|'Fordola rem Lupis' FFXIV Lucia.png|'Lucia goe Junius' FFXIV_Jenomis_cen_Lexentale.png|'Jenomis cen Lexentale' FFXIV_Ramza.png|'Ramza bas Lexentale' FFXIV_Alma.png|'Alma bas Lexentale' FFXIV Aulus mal Asina.png|'Aulus mal Asina' FFXIV_Lambard_Calowise.png|'Lambard Calowise' Allagan Empire XandeFFXIVRender.jpg|'Xande' Doga XIV.png|'Doga' Unei XIV.png|'Unei' Amon XIV.png|'Amon' FFXIV Acheron.png|'Phlegethon' ScyllaFFXIVRender.jpg|'Scylla' FFXIV Glasya Labolas.png|'Glasya Labolas' Ultima Weapon XIV.png|'Ultima Weapon' FFXIV Stormblood Omega.png|'Omega' Ascians FFXIV Elidibus.png|'Elidibus' MaskedMage.png|'Lahabrea' FFXIV Igeyorhm.png|'Igeyorhm' Nabriales.png|'Nabriales' Travanchet.jpg|'Travanchet' Deities Final Fantasy XIV ARR crystal.jpg|'Hydaelyn' FFXIV Dark Crystal.png|'Zodiark' Loisoux Seals Bahamut.png|'The Twelve' XIV Midgardsormr - Front.png|'Midgardsormr' Primals Ifrit XIV CG.jpg|'Ifrit, Lord of the Inferno' Titan XIV CG.jpg|'Titan, Lord of Crags' Garuda XIV CG.jpg|'Garuda, Lady of the Vortex' FFXIV KingMoggleMog.png|'Good King Moggle Mog XII' FFXIV ARR Leviathan.jpg|'Leviathan, Lord of the Whorl' FFXIV Ramuh CG.png|'Ramuh, Lord of Levin' FFXIV Shiva.png|'Shiva, Lady of Frost' FFXIV Phoenix.png|'Phoenix, Mythical Bird of Rebirth' OdinXIVRender.png|'Odin, The Dark Divinity' FFXIV Bismarck Render.png|'Bismarck, Lord of the Mists' FFXIV Ravana Render.png|'Ravana, Lord of the Hive' FFXIV Knights of the Round Battle.png|'King Thordan' FFXIV Sephirot Render.png|'Sephirot, the Fiend' FFXIV Sophia.png|'Sophia, the Goddess' 400px-Zurvan4.jpg|'Zurvan, the Demon' AlexanderFFXIV.jpg|'Alexander, the Colossus' XIV Susano artwork.png|'Susano, Lord of the Revel' XIV Lakshmi render.png|'Lakshmi, Lady of Bliss' FFXIV Shinryu 1.png|'Shinryu, Dragon God of Vengeance' FFXIV_Tsukuyomi.png|'Tsukuyomi' Primal_Enkidu.png|'Enkidu' Primal_Eureka (Masked).png|'Eureka' Four Lords FFXIV_Tenzen.png|'Tenzen' FFXIV_Seiryuu.png|'Seiryu' FFXIV_Suzaku.png|'Suzaku' FFXIV_Byakko_Render.png|'Byakko' FFXIV_Genbu_02.png|'Genbu' First Brood and the Dravanian Horde FF XIV Bahamut Artwork.jpg|'Bahamut' First-brood Hraesvelgr.png|'Hraesvelgr' First-brood Nidhogg.png|'Nidhogg' FFXIV Tiamat.png|'Tiamat' FFXIV Ratatoskr Painting.png|'Ratatoskr' XIV Vidofnir.jpg|'Vidofnir' Twintania_XIV.png|'Twintania' FFXIV_Vishap.png|'Vishap' Gridania Miounne.jpg|'Miounne' FFXIV_Raya-O-Senna.png|'Raya-O-Senna' FFXIVARR_A-Ruhn-Senna.png|'A-Ruhn-Senna' FFXIV_Buscarron.jpg|'Buscarron Stacks' FFXIV_E-Sumi-Yan.png|'E-Sumi-Yan' FFXIV_O-App-Pesi.png|'O-App-Pesi' Sylphie.jpg|'Sylphie Sweetwind' FFXIV_Ywain_Deepwell.jpg|'Ywain Deepwell' FFXIV_Foulques.jpg|'Foulques' FFXIV_Eschiva.png|'Eschiva Keyes' FFXIV_Lina_Mewrilah.png|'Lina Mewrilah' QVoyce1.png|'Voyce' FFXIV_Zhai%27a_Nelhah.png|'Zhai'a Nelhah' A-Towa-Cant.jpg|'A-Towa-Cant' Wulfiue3.jpg|'Wulfiue' Janremi_Blackheart.jpg|'Janremi Blackheart' Ul'dah Momodi.jpg|'Momodi Modi' Lolorito Heavensward.png|'Lolorito Nanarito' Teledji Adeledji.png|'Teledji Adeledji' FFXIV_Pipin.png|'Pipin Tarupin' Sera_XIV.jpg|'Serendipity' FFXIV_Adalberta_Sterne.png|'Adalberta Sterne' FFXIV_Severian_Lyctor.png|'Severian Lyctor' FFXIV_Erik.png|'Erik' Mylla_Swordsong.png|'Mylla Swordsong' FFXIV_Aldis.png|'Aldis' Ffxiv_hamon_holyfist.png|'Hamon Holyfist' FFXIV_Jenlyns_01.png|'Jenlyns Aesc' FFXIV_Eline_Roaille.png|'Eline Roaille' QLalai1.png|'Lalai Lai' Loonh_Gah.png|'Loonh Gah' FFXIV_Waldeve.png|'Waldeve' FFXIV_Tristan.png|'Tristan Lowe' FFXIV_Leavold.png|'Leavold' Qhota_Nbolo.png|'Qhota Nbolo' Limsa Lominsa Baderon.jpg|'Baderon Tenfingers' FFXIV_Rhoswen_Leach.png|'Rhoswen Leach' FFXIV_Carvallain.png|'Carvallain de Gorgagne' FFXIV_R%27ashaht_Rhiki.png|'R'ashaht Rhiki' FFXIV_H%27naanza_Esi.png|'H'naanza Esi' FFXIV_Brithael_Spade.png|'Brithael Spade' FFXIV_Thubyrgeim_Arcanist_Guild.png|'Thubyrgeim Guldweitzwyn' K%27lyhia.jpg|'K'lyhia' K%27rhid_Tia.jpg|'K'rhid Tia' FFXIV_Jacke_Swallow.png|'Jacke Swallow' V%27kebbe.png|'V'kebbe' FFXIV_Alka_Zolka.png|'Alka Zolka' X|'Curious Gorge' FFXIV_Arya_Gastaurknan.png|'Arya Gastaurknan' FFXIV_Doesmaga.png|'Doesmaga Poisonheart' Ishgard Estinien.png|'Estinien Wyrmblood' Ysayle.png|'Ysayle Dangoulain' Edmont_de_Fortemps.png|'Edmont de Fortemps' Thordan_VII.png|'Thordan VII' Dark_Knight_2.png|'Sidurgu Orl' FFXIV Haurchefant.png|'Haurchefant Greystone' FFXIV-Alberic_Bale.png|'Alberic Bale' Fray_Screenshot.jpg|'Fray Myste' XIV_Artoirel.jpg|'Artoirel de Fortemps' XIV_Emmanelain.jpg|'Emmanellain de Fortemps' FFXIV_Hilda.png|' Hilda Ware' Ser_Adelphel.jpg|'Adelphel de Chevraudan' FFXIV_Ser_Charibert.jpg|'Charibert de Leusignac' Ser_Grinnaux.jpg|'Grinnaux de Dzemael' XIV_Baurendouin.jpg|'Baurendouin de Haillenarte' FFXIV_Haldrath.png|'Haldrath' FFXIV_Thordan_Painting.png|'Thordan I' XIV_Tedalgrinche.jpg|'Tedalgrinche' FFXIV_Rielle_De_Caulignont.png|'Rielle de Caulignont' Ystridebox.png|'Ystride de Caulignont' Ala Mhigo FFXIV_X%27hrun_Tia.png|'X'rhun_Tia' FFXIV_M%27naago_01.png|'M'naago Rahz' FFXIV_Conrad.png|'Conrad Kemp' The_griffin.png|'The Griffin' FFXIV Ilberd.png|'Ilberd Feare' Widargelt.png|'Widargelt Beake' Sharlayan FFXIV_Matoya.png|'Matoya' FFXIV_Y%27mhitra.png|'Y'mhitra Rhul' FFXIV_Leveva.png|'Leveva Byrde' Mikoto_Jinba.png|'Mikoto Jinba' G%27raha_Tia.png|'G'raha Tia' Doma FFXIV_Hien.png|'Hien' FFXIV Yugiri Stormblood.png|'Yugiri Mistwalker' FFXIV_Yotsuyu.png|'Yotsuyu' FFXIV_Gosetsu_Everfall.png|'Gosetsu Everfall' FFXIV_Isse.png|'Isse' FFXIV_Hakuro.png|'Hakuro Whitefang' Oboro.png|'Oboro Torioi' Tsubame.png|'Tsubame Sunrise' FFXIV_Karasu.png|'Karasu Kanshi' FFXIV_Hanzo_1.png|'Hanzo' FFXIV_Yatsurugi_no_Yuki.png|'Yatsurugi no Yuki' Gekkai.png|'Gekkai' FFXIV_Yozan.png|'Yozan Nagae' FFXIV_Azami.png|'Azami' Hingashi FFXIV_Hancock.png|'Hancock' FFXIV_Soroban.png|'Soroban' FFXIV_Tansui.png|'Tansui' FFXIV_Kotokaze.png|'Kotokaze Benitoki' Azim FFXIV_Cirina.png|'Cirina Mol' FFXIV_Magnai.png|'Magnai Oronir' FFXIV_Sadu.png|'Sadu Dotharl' Beastmen FFXIV_Brayflox_Alltalks.png|'Brayflox Alltalks' X|'Frixio' FFXIV_Moglin.png|'Chieftain Moglin' FFXIV-Kazagg_Chah.png|'Kazagg Chah' FFXIV_Quickthinkx_Althoughts.png|'Quickthinx Allthoughts' Mutamix_crew.jpg|'Mutamix Bubblypots' Voidsent FFXIVARR_Diabolos.jpg|'Diabolos' FFXIV_ARR_-_Cloud_of_Darkness.png|'Cloud of Darkness' Ferdiad.png|'Ferdiad' Agents of Inquiry Hildibrand ARR.png|'Hildibrand Manderville' Godbert_Manderville.png|'Godbert Manderville' Julyan_Manderville.png|'Julyan Manderville' Nashu Mhakaracca.png|'Nashu Mhakaracca' FFXIV Briardien.png|'Briardien de Manseauguel' X|'Ellie Ryse' FFXIV Gilgamesh Render.jpg|'Gilgamesh' FFXIV Typhon Ultros.png|'Typhon and Ultros' Others Rowena_2-5.png|'Rowena' Gerolt.jpg|'Gerolt Blackthorn' FFXIV_Mide.png|'Mide Hotogo' FFXIV_Ardashir.png|'Ardashir Balyk' FFXIV_Jalzahn_Daemir.png|'Jalzahn Daemir' Edda.jpg|'Edda Pureheart' FFXIV_Ba%27Gamnan.png|'Ba'Gamnan' FFXIV_Ashelia_Rasler_BaGamnan.png|'Ashelia' FFXIV_Rasler_BaGamnan.png|'Rasler' Cait-Sith-FFXIV.png|'Cait Sith' FFXIV_Leofard.png|'Leofard' FFXIV_Stacia.png|'Stacia' Jandelaine.png|'Jandelaine' FFXIV_Zhloe_Aliapoh.png|'Zhloe Aliapoh' FFXIV_Khloe_Aliapoh.png|'Khloe Aliapoh' FFXIV_T%27Kebbe.png|'T'kebbe' FFXIV_Songbirds.png|'Songbirds' F%27hobhas.jpg|'F%27hobhas' Nybeth.png|'Nybeth Obdilord' FFXIV_Rhesh_Polaali.png|'Rhesh Polaali' FFXIV_Amh_Garanjy_2017.png|'Amh Garanjy' Otherworlds FFXIV_Warriors_of_Darkness.png|'Warriors of Darkness' FFXI_Iroha.png|'Iroha' Shantotto_%28FFXI%29.png|'Shantotto' Lightning Gridania.jpg|'Lightning' FFXIV_Nohi.png|'Nohi' FFXIV_WanderingDramaturge.png|'Wandering Dramaturge' Yoshida_Wandering_Minstrel.png|'Wandering Minstrel' Category:Characters in Final Fantasy XIV Category:Character lists